EE Meets WAJ Part 3:When The Suns Gonna Shine
by Black Cat1
Summary: Gary Hobson meets The Blob
1. Default Chapter

When The Sun`s Gonna Shine  
  
Cast of Characters  
  
Gary Hobson***********Joan Gallagher  
  
Marissa Clark*********Jake Evans  
  
Erica Paget***********Ruby Stern  
  
Henry Paget***********Alice Adams  
  
Patrick Quinn*********Mark Ludlow  
  
Chuck Fishman*********Steinie  
  
Marion `Zeke` Crumb***Mrs. Marie Evans  
  
Carl the Cat**********Mr. Howard Evans  
  
Lois Hobson***********Bernie Hobson  
  
& Dr. Douglas Ross  
  
Chapter 1  
  
May 2, 2003  
  
5:45 AM  
  
Mc Ginty`s  
  
  
  
Gary runs out the door of the loft and down the  
  
stairs in a hurry. Stopping only long enough to grab  
  
a handful of breakfast pastries off of the bar. He  
  
then takes off out the door and heads down the street.  
  
Marissa,Chuck,& Crumb are there early. And knowing  
  
it isn`t the usual time for the paper to arrive, and  
  
noticing Gary wasn`t carrying one they start to worry.  
  
They`d been worrying about something like this  
  
happening since they`d gotten him back home, after the  
  
Lot Six experiment and the events following it.   
  
Seeing how he`d flown out the door (and without even  
  
noticing they were there) Chuck & Crumb decide to  
  
follow him.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
6:00 AM  
  
Navy Pier  
  
When they catch up to him at Navy Pier, they see him  
  
looking the same as when the lake boiled. Gary  
  
doesn`t notice them. He`s busy having a showdown with  
  
a blob thing, that looks like something Steve McQueen  
  
should be battling. Not Gary Hobson.  
  
Chuck finds the front section of a "Sun Times" lying  
  
on the sidewalk. Hoping for the best he picks it up  
  
and discovers it to be tomorrows.  
  
"Hey, Crumb?" Chuck asks.  
  
  
  
"Yeah?" answers Crumb.  
  
"Take a look at this."  
  
They gaze at the headline which reads:  
  
`BLOOD-THIRSTY BLOB DEVOURS THE PEOPLE OF CHICAGO!`  
  
The minute Chuck & Crumb finish reading the headline  
  
the bolb explodes and splatters over the next two  
  
blocks it`s pieces burnt to a crisp by the time they  
  
reach the ground.  
  
They see Gary turn to the lake to try and release his  
  
power, but he drops to the pavement sweating  
  
profoundly before he`s even given the chance.  
  
Chuck & Crumb run to the fallen Gary, and find the  
  
power building up inside of him. Pouring bottles of  
  
water over Gary (Crumb bought it from a street vendor  
  
who had it on ice.) to cool him down before the power  
  
has a chance to catch him afire. They start trying to  
  
get Gary to swallow some when they hear th voice of  
  
Dr. Doug Ross calling to them.  
  
He quickly examines a delirious Gary and helps them  
  
get him back to McGinty`s and the loft. When they  
  
reach McGinty`s they can still feel the waves of heat  
  
being emitted from Gary.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
7:30 AM  
  
McGinty`s Loft  
  
Patrick & Erica having already arrived and seen Henry  
  
off to school follow Chuck, Crumb, Gary,& Dr. Ross up  
  
to the loft and having been trailed up the stairs by  
  
Marissa. They stop in the doorway to the loft to  
  
observe the goings on with Carl the cat at their  
  
heels.  
  
Lying on the bed Gary is given a more thorough exam  
  
by the doctor. Gary still delirious starts to moan  
  
from deep within.  
  
Dr. Ross starts to give them the diagnosis.  
  
"He`s pretty much the same as he was last time, but  
  
without the malnourishment. He`s cooling down a lot  
  
faster than I would think he`d be. Which could only  
  
mean he`s getting better at controling the power and  
  
(looking at Crumb adds) that bottled water sure has  
  
helped alot."  
  
At that everyone flashes an appreciating smile at  
  
Crumb, even Gary weak and delirious as he is shifts  
  
slightly and seems to look at Crumb.  
  
Crumb blushes for what seems the first time since the  
  
gang has known him.  
  
"But he`s still very hot at the time of the explosion  
  
temperature could have been upwards of 700 degrees."  
  
the doctor continues.  
  
"He`ll need the ice-packs and cold compresses again  
  
and also some cold towels. It would make all that  
  
more beneficial if we could get him stripped down  
  
some. Any of you care to help me out here?"  
  
"Sure!" replies Erica, marissa, Patrick, Chuck,  
  
&Crumb.  
  
Erica & marissa heda down the kitchen to give Gary a  
  
little privacy while he`s being undressed and to  
  
prepare the ice-packs.  
  
After helping the doctor get Gary in bed. Patrick  
  
heads downstairs to get the ice-packs while Chuck and  
  
Crumb start to get the towels and compresses ready.  
  
After everything is ready. The doctor uses the ice,  
  
towels, & compresses to 'pack 'Gary into bed. He also  
  
gives Gary something to help him relax and gives the  
  
gang instructions to call him in the morning. Chuck  
  
decides to spend the night with Gary after the doctor  
  
leaves.  
  
End of Chapter 1   
  
More to come.... 


	2. The Next Day

Chapter 2  
  
The Next Day  
  
3:35 AM  
  
McGinty`s Loft  
  
  
  
Quite early in the morning Chuck is awakened by the  
  
voice of a still delirious gary mumbling in his sleep.  
  
"No. No. They don`t...They don`t carew. Think they  
  
gonna be here forever. Gotta...gotta get it through  
  
to them somehow. Not. Not...gonna be around forever.  
  
Think the sun gonna alway shine. Just. Just...like  
  
yesterday. Good...ole yesterday."  
  
7:30 AM  
  
Chuck remembering to call Dr. Ross, gets a hold of  
  
him at the hospital and tells him how Gary was through  
  
the night.  
  
"He hardly had any trouble during the night." Chuck  
  
starts.  
  
"Good...Good." the doctor replies.  
  
"A little talking in his sleep at around 3:30 and  
  
some heavy breathing. But that`s it. His temperature  
  
has gone down about 40 degrees. He`s still delirious  
  
though."  
  
"Okay refresh those icepacks, towels, & compresses.   
  
And keep me informed. He`ll be alright once he cools  
  
down and gets some rset." the doctor tells Chuck.  
  
"Great! I guess i`ll talk to you later then.   
  
Goodbye." Chuck answers.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
  
  
Later  
  
9:00 AM  
  
Jake deciding to call in at work stating he would be  
  
a few hours late. Shows up at McGinty`s to visit a  
  
still half-delirious Gary.  
  
Jake, after getting Chuck to repeat Dr.Ross`  
  
diagnosis agrees to sit with Gary a few hours so Chuck  
  
can go downstairs and get a little work done.  
  
11:15 AM  
  
After telling Chuck that Gary woke-up for a few  
  
minutes, for a drink of water. Jake heads downstairs  
  
to have a cup of coffe at the bar with Crumb, who`s  
  
filling in for Patrick this morning.  
  
"Tell me, exactly how are you Hobson`s cousin,again?"  
  
Crumb asks.  
  
"my parents died in a car accident when i was  
  
five-years-old. My mother and Gary`s mother were  
  
sisters. At the no one in our family could afford to  
  
also take me on and still be able to raise their own  
  
kids, so i was put up for adoption." Jake answers.  
  
"Mr. Crumb? Do you have any relatives you could pass  
  
as twins with?" Jake asks Crumb.  
  
"I did have a brother, we are twins. We were put up  
  
for adoption too, by our dying mother and elderly  
  
father whom may not have lived long enough to raise us  
  
pass high school. They gave us up so we could maybe  
  
have a better life. I never saw Howard again." Crumb  
  
replies with tears welling in his eyes.  
  
"After we were adopted into seperate families." he  
  
finshes.  
  
  
  
Two Days Later  
  
8:00 AM  
  
Gary wakes up frightened, it is the first time he`s  
  
been concious since the explosion. It is during the  
  
middle of a thunderstorm. Not at first aware of the  
  
storm, Gary starts to believe all he said about the  
  
sun not shinig again.  
  
"Aaah! I knew it! I should never have woke-up!"  
  
"Gar, it`s okay look it`s just a storm." Chuck  
  
whispers to Gary.  
  
"Okay..." Gary replies unsure, as he turns slightly  
  
so he can see out the window.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
That Evening   
  
Jake`s Apartment  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Evans arrive for a visit. Jake tells  
  
them about Gary and the explosion. Jake also tells  
  
them about his visit with Gary. Afterwards...  
  
  
  
"Hey dad?" Jake asks.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you ever hear how everyone in the world has a  
  
twin?"  
  
"Well, yes I have." Mr. Evans replies,while  
  
Mrs.Evans looks on in alarm.  
  
"Well,Crumb looks like you."  
  
"What can you tell me about this Mr.Crumb?" Mr.  
  
Evans asks.  
  
"He was with the Chicago P.D. detectives, then went  
  
out on his own as a private investigator. he got to  
  
know Gary from Gary`s always ending up at crime scenes  
  
like when got sick the last time you were here to  
  
visit. He was subbing for the bartender at mcGinty`s  
  
when I was there. He said he had a twin brother.   
  
When I asked him almost the same thing." Jake adds   
  
curiously.  
  
"It could be him Howard..."Mrs. Evans says to her  
  
husband.  
  
"Him?" Jake asks confused.  
  
"I have a twin, he and I were put up for adoption for  
  
the same reason as you, you might say. I haven`t seen  
  
him since we were adpoted to seperate families." Mr.  
  
Evans tell Jake.  
  
"Do you think I could meet this Mr. Crumb, from what  
  
you say I think it is him?" Mr. Evans asks.  
  
"Sure!" Jake replies happily.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Two Days Later  
  
Mc Ginty`s  
  
Crumb & Mr. Evans meet at McGinty`s and realize they are each other`s lost twins.  
  
"So all the guesses were right then?" Jake asks.  
  
"Seems that way." Crumb and Mr. Evans reply in unison.  
  
"Though you might not know this that was the same orphanage where you were, Jake." evans says.  
  
"The same place?" Marissa suddenly asks.  
  
"Yeah. I`ll tell how we got Jake."  
  
"I got grateful to the people there who would treat a couple of teenagers so well that would probably have lost their parents at any time. So when I was married I planned all of my life to adopt a child at that same place as sort of a thank you to the people there. So when I got to where I thought I was ready to take on a child we went and got Jake."  
  
Lois and Bernie Hobson having shown up during the story and after Mr.Evans has finished decide to invite Crumb to the family reunion the Hobson`s and Evanses have been planning.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Next Day  
  
McGinty`s Loft  
  
Gary wakes in the morning and finally gets to see the sun shine again.  
  
The Next Week  
  
Gary finally weel again starts to get his things together to go to Hickory. Which is where they decided to hold their family reunion. Since most of those who will be in attendance live there.  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
MORE TO COME..... 


	3. The First 'Ever HobsonEvansCrumb Family ...

Chapter 3  
  
The First 'Ever' Hobson/Evans/Crumb Family Reunion  
  
May 14, 2002  
  
Hickory, Indiana  
  
Having left after an early breakfast with Steinie,Alice, Mark,& Ruby, Jake and Joan arrive at Bernie and Lois Hobson`s house and find Gary has beat them there after deciding to drive himself instead of riding with Bernie and Lois.  
  
As more of the family starts to arrive during the week. Everyone starts to puzzle over how much Jake and Gary look like each other. They are also puzzled over Howard and Crumb`s timely reunion.  
  
Everyone is delirious with happiness at finally being together again, and expresses such JOIE DE VIVRE.  
  
Each family member introduces him or herself as some of them have never met each other before. Like Joan and Crumb and the Evanses.  
  
  
  
Saturday  
  
May 18, 2002  
  
Still In Hickory  
  
Everybody having waited until Saturday to celebrate their reunion with games and a barbecue is surprised when Joan`s brother John and sister ann show up, but nobody is as surprised as Joan when Jake reveals that they have been hiding out in a local motel and why they are in Hickory.  
  
"Joan?" Jake asks getting down on one knee and producing a small jewelers box from his pocket "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Hmm." replies Joan as she throws her arms around Jake and surprises herself by accepting.  
  
Cheers go up around Jake and Joan as Jake slips the ring on Joan`s finger and they seal it with a kiss.  
  
THE END 


End file.
